Love
by obby5020
Summary: Tidak ada penyemangat yang lebih hebat kecuali dari seseorang yang sangat di sayang dan dicintai. Penyemangat untuk kemenangan juga kebahagiaan bersama.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto Sakura

Pemuda bersurai kuning terlihat sangat bingung. Berkali kali ia mondar mandir tak jelas dan sesekali menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ponsel digenggammanya pun tak lepas dari pandangannya. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu telvon atau pesan dari seseorang.. tapi… siapa?

" kau membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padamu? " pemuda tadi semakin menggeram kecil setelah mendengar pernyataan temannya. Menoleh sekeliling ternyata benar. Dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

" ck,, menyebalkan " ujarnya seraya kembali duduk ditempat ia semula duduk.

" sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto?, tapi aku tak menyangka pemuda sepertimu bisa berfikir " entah sebuah pertanyaan atau pun pernyataan yang pasti hal itu sangat menusuk hati.. nge jlebb sekalii..

" diam kau Sai, mendengar suaramu membuatku semakin frustasi kau tahu " pemuda bernama Sai tersenyum aneh menatap teman seperjuangannya menatap sebal dirinya, ia suka sekali membuat orang marah dengan perkataan polos. Dia tidak tahu saja jika perkataan polos ah lebih tepatnya perkataan terlalu jujur itu bisa menyakiti hati lawan bicaranya. Dasar.

"Kau sebaiknya berhenti dobe" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung mentap pemuda bersurai darkblue dengan style aneh tepat dibelakangnya layaknya chicken bottom. "Kenyangkan saja perutmu"

" ck diamlah teme, kau sama saja. Aku merasa khawatir tau " akhirnya Naruto menyerah untuk bertingkah frustasi dan aneh menurut teman-temannya, ia lebih baik menceritakan masalahnya.

" merepotkan, khawatir ?" sebelah alis pemuda berambut hitam panjang diikat keatas itu terangkat " karena apa ? "

" seseorang tidak menghubungiku sejak tadi" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya antara sedih dan malu, jika dilihat dari seburat merah dikedua pipi naruto berarti ia malu. Cie emalu-malu.. emesh tau..

"Kenapa wajah mu memerah?" kini gilaran pemuda bersurai coklat panjang angkat bicara.

" ck, bukan urusan kalian" bangkit dari duduknya, Naruto pergi meninggalkan kantin dan teman-temannya disana yang masih asyik menertawakan dirinya.

Naruto merenung diatap sekolah, sebentar lagi pertandingan basketnya akan dimulai. Sangat disayangkan dirinya kini berada dalam mood buruk. Pasalnya moodbooster dirinya tak sekalipun menhubunginya atau bahkan memberi kabar bagai hilang tanpa jejak. Ia maklum akan kesibukkan moodboosternya sehingga tidak dapat melihat pertandingannya dari awal lomba sampai ke final ini. Sebenarnya ia sangat mengharapkan dia bisa datang dan menyemangatinya bersama pendukungnya yang lain. Harapan hanyalah tinggal harapan. Pupus sudah, alasan sibuk dan tugas memupuskan segala keinginannya akan kedatangan Dia. Setidaknya jika tidak datang message ataupun telvon bisa saja menyemangatinya. Kenyataannya sekarang ponsel Dia mati, tidak aktif.

Handphone disakunya sama sekali tidak berbunyi, menghela nafas panjang lalu melirik jam tangan sporty ditangan kirinya kemudian pergi meninggalkan atap dengan wajah lesu.

" ingat Naruto, hilangkan wajah jelekmu itu dan semangatlah. Jangan mengacaukan semuanya " pertandingan telah dimulai usai Sasuke wakil ketua tim basket KHS memperingatinya. Harus semangat tapi susah.

Para pemain mengistirahatkan dirinya termasuk Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Hasil sementara 20-25 KHS tertinggal lima poin atas lawannya. " kita kalah lima point dibawah mereka, ada apa denganmu ketua? Kau tak focus merepotkan " Naruto memilih bungkam, Shikamaru memang benar ia tak focus sekarang ini.

" ini bukan saatnya untuk bersedih atau terpuruk, ini masalah harga diri. Mereka lawan bebuyutan kita, kita tak boleh kalah." Kali ini giliran Neji menyemangati teman-temannya " kau jangan membuat kesalahan lagi Naruto "

"Hai"

Perempuan bersurai dark blue menghampiri kursi panjang tempat istirahat para pemain basket KHS, dengan membawa sebotol air mineral dingin. "A-ano Na-Ruto-kun untukmu" merasa dirinya disebut Naruto menoleh kesamping dan mendongak agar dapat melihat sang penelepon tadi. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, selalu perempuan ini mendatanginya dan memberikan minum. Wajahnya memerah dan dia menunduk tidak melihat sang lawan bicara. Kemarin-kemarin pasti ia akan menerima minumannnya tapi kali ini ia tak ingin. Mood buruk dirinya mempengaruhi semuanya.

" bawa kembali Hinata, aku tak ingin" mata Naruto focus menatap depan, menatap cheers lawan yang menunjukkan aksinya. Ia membayangkan jika Dia yang diharapkannya datan disini berada disana dan melakukan aksi-aksi seperti itu pasti sangat indah, ia sering melihatnya saat si Dia berlatih bersama teman-teman cheersnya. Menoleh menatap deretan penonton berharap menemukan sosok yang ia harap tapi ia tak menemukannya. Ini buruk, bahkan ponsel digenggamannya hanya sunyi.

" t-tapi.."

"Ku mohon pergilah, jangan mengganggku" bentak Naruto pada perempuan bernama Hinata itu, kemudian ia bangkit melangkahkan kaki keluar dari lapangan menuju ruang ganti. Ia harus membasuh muka sekaligus menenangkan dirinya.

"Sudahlah Hinata, Naruto sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk. Oleh sebab itu ia butuh sendiri sekarang" hibur Neji pada adik sepupunya yang menunduk sedih.

Babak kedua sudah dimulai, tim basket KHS masih tertinggal beberapa point meski tak jauh. Waktu tersisa dengan lima menit lagi. Setidaknya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit tim KHS harus memperoleh 6 poin untuk mengungguli lawan dan mereka menang. Para pendukung tim basket KHS meneriakan nama pemain tim KHS untuk memberi semangat.

Bagi Naruto teriakan orang-orang yang memanggil namanya dengan berbagai suffiks itu tidaklah berguna, bukan itu yang ia inginkan tapi..

" semangat Naru-kun " tubuh Naruto terpaku, suara itu.. dia datang. Disana didepan pintu masuk lapangan mood boosternya hadir memakai jersey dengan angka punggung 28 sama seperti angka punggung dirinya dipadukan dengan rok khas sekolahnya kotak-kotak merah 10 cm diatas lutut. Senyuman terukir diwajah Naruto, kini ia harus semangat.

Peerempuan bersurai merah mudah masih berdiri didepan pintu masuk, menyemangati seseorang disana tanpa ingin masuk karena memang pertandingan sudah dimulai bukan, ia tak ingin jadi pengganggu jika ia masuk.

Perempuan itu tidak menyadari jika kini dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian setelah teriakannya menyemngati seseorang disana. Membuat para pendukung dibangku penonton sunyi senyap beberarap detik. Mereka semua menatap perempuan itu dengan raut bingung sekaligus bertanya-tanya termasuk perempuan bersurai dark blue yang ada dibangku khusus pemain cheers KHS.

Priitttt ..

Peluit berbunyi tanda pertandingan telah berakhir membawa tim basket KHS menjadi pemenang dengan skors 52-50 beda 2 point memang, tapi tak masalah yang penting kemenangan ditangan mereka. Semua pendukung tim basket KHS bersorak senang melupakan rasaa penasaran mereka terhadap perempuan merah muda tadi.

pemuda bersurai kuning berlari meninggalkan lapangan, meninggalkan teman-temannya menuju perempuan merah muda disana lalu memeluknya erat yang dibalas pelukan erat perempuan itu.

"Shooting yang bagus Naru-kun, selamat kau menang"

" terimah kasih Saku-chan semua ini berkatmu dan untukmu " pelukan mereka semakin erat, tidak perduli semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua dengan berbagai macam tatapan iri dan benci kepada perempuan bersurai merah muda itu. Naruto dan Sakura mereka sedang berbahagia sekarang.

Naruto membawa Sakura masuk kedalam lapangan, namanya dipanggil sebagai pemain terbaik. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan baginya saat sang kekasih berada disampingnya dan mendukungnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum ketika beberapa orang yang dilaluinya bersama Sakura disampingnya memberikan ucapan selamat untuknya. Ia membawa Sakura diatas podium dengan menggenggam erat tangan perempuan itu.

Ia menerima medali dan tropi , namun semua itu tak berlangsung lama kedua benda itu terpasang ditubuhnya dan berada dalam genggamannya. " aku berterimah kasih pada kalian semua yang telah mendukung kami sampai menjadi pemenangnya, aku juga berterimah kasih untuk.." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya melirik perempuan disampingnya yang sedang menunduk malu " kekasihku yang selalu mendukungku sejak awal dan datang khusus hari ini untuk mendukungku. Aku sangat bahagia, kebahagianku terasa lengkap. Terimah kasih Sakura-chan untuk kebersamaan kita selama 3 tahun ini. Happy 3th anniversary hubungan kita. ini untukmu, aku sangat mencintaimu "

Naruto melepaskan genggamannya, memberikan tropi pada Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan shock dan bingung, wajahnya pun memerah unyu menggemaskan. Naruto lalu mengalungkan medalinya dileher jenjang Sakura. Mata Sakura berkaca terharu. Bersama Naruto ia bahagia disaat Naruto juga bahagia.. penonton shock sekaligus terharu. Shock karena naruto memiliki seorang kekasih yang selama ini tidak mereka ketahui dan terharu akan tingkah so sweet Naruto pada Sakura.

Neji mengelus punggung adik sepupunya, mencoba menenangkan perempuan itu setelah mendengar dan mengetahui kenyataan jika Naruto pemuda yang selama ini diam-diam dicintainya telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Ia harus merelakannya bukan.. mungkin sangat menyakitkan tapi ia harus, harus melupakan semuanya. Perasaannya, Cintanya dan juga Naruto.


End file.
